This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Faculty Training Core pairs junior target faculty with successful senior faculty mentors. Two to three years of funding are provided to support research projects designed to generate preliminary data for a grant proposal. Each target faculty member receives over $100,000 per year (direct cost) to support their research. In addition to this focused support, the INBRE is working to develop a broad generalized career development training program to serve our target faculty and other science faculty in our partner institutions. INBRE supported faculty work closely with their mentors to develop their research focus and establish a foundation on which to produce a competitive research proposal submitted to the NIH. The faculty-mentor teams exchange ideas, develop concepts and critically evaluate data. In parallel to these conversations, the INBRE faculty member produces a draft proposal that is evaluated and critiqued through the "Grant Club", which is a faculty driven group that meets once a week to aid junior faculty with proposal submissions. Once the proposal has been reviewed by the Grant Club the INBRE faculty member invites their mentor to spend one-on-one time reviewing and editing the proposal as it nears submission time. Additionally, INBRE faculty along with other university personnel can attend INBRE sponsored Grant Writing Workshops. The workshops are followed up with more intensive personalized sessions for INBRE faculty. A sense of community is encouraged the workshop participation as well as through an INBRE supported faculty seminar exchange program, Caf[unreadable] INBRE and collaborations established through other INBRE supported Cores.